Ink
by diversity135
Summary: Just a BATIM story written by Potato and Insanity. (Though mostly Potato.)
1. Chapter 1

**1 - Welcome Back**

Thirty years without a word… and suddenly he's inviting me back to the studio? Who the hell does Joey think he is? Nevertheless, I can't help but shiver with anticipation as I run a hand down the rough, wooden door frame of the studio entrance.

I knock…

Nothing.

After waiting around for what seems like forever, I give the door a light tap and it- opens? From the inside, I am presented with a dimly lit corridor, a hollow shell of what used to be my workplace. Against my better judgment, I take a small step inside. While squinting into the inky darkness, the sudden slam of the door closing causes me to jump in surprise. Jiggling the doorknob does me no justice and I am forced to turn and face the rest of the studio.

"Joey?" I tentatively call out his name, as if afraid to wake someone.

"Mister Drew?" Still no response.

It seems as if I have no choice but to enter the belly of the beast. I attempt to ignore the constant creaking of the floor and flickering of the lights and advance into the abandoned building.

Suddenly, I jump when a Bendy cutout peaks at me from behind the corner before hiding again. This does prove one thing, I'm not the only one here. Creeping forward, I pick up a rusty pipe as a weapon. I quickly turn the corner, raising my pipe to strike…. nothing. Less than ten minutes here and I'm already seeing things. Great.

Refusing to let go of the pipe, I venture deeper into the dark corridors. My attempts to navigate through the studio are in vain, and I find myself lost in the rickety building. After blindly stumbling around for what feels like an eternity, I stand before a room with the name; "Ink Machine".

A voice within me whispers in my ear - a familiar voice, but not my own. _Turn on the machine._


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - New Mission**

Any common sense I once had disappears as I resolve to find the required parts to turn on this Ink Machine. From the corner of my eye, I spot a worn tape recorder.

I find myself smiling as I listen to an old coworker talk on and on… memories of the Golden Days. The small idea that Joey and I shared had been transformed into an animation empire. Everything was going better than we ever anticipated until the day when- the tape recorder slipped out of my hands and cracked into a million pieces at my feet, jarring me back to reality. The silence reminded me of my true task, and I set off in search of the office relics.

As I journey on, I can't help but debate with myself.

"Remember Henry, take a right, to straight and the second doorway on the left is the break room. No you idiot, you've forgotten where to go and now you're lost."

The groaning of the creaky floor snaps me out of the trance. Had I already collected all the relics? Was I really talking to myself? That doesn't matter, I shift priorities and raise my pipe, "This isn't funny Joey." I slink into the breakroom, involuntarily tensing up in preparation for anything that may be inside.

While setting every object in its appropriate spot, I can't help but pause and study Joey's own book titled _The Illusion Of Living_. "What are you hiding Joey?"

Everything blurs together as I fix the power and prepare to turn on the machine. "Since when have I known how to do this? Wally's the mechanic." There I go, talking to myself again, better get out of here quick.

Returning to the Ink Machine I flip the power on, only to freeze as it emits a loud growling sound. Now that my job is done I should leave promptly, it's not my intention to figure out what I have just done.

Though I'm moving as far away from the Ink Machine as I can, the groans get louder and louder. Suddenly I turn the corner and smack into a boarded door, staggering back on impact. Waves of pain coursed through my body. "I swear the entrance was right here." Peering into the dim room seems like the best option as I scan the area for anything helpful.

From out of nowhere Bendy jumps at me, sticking his head through the slats and clawing at my face. I scream as inky claws blind me, and stagger back in the direction of the door in hopes of escape. The floor below me cracks, and I begin to plummet down, deeper into the studio. My last sight in my fading conscious is the amalgamated face of Bendy- my own creation staring down at me.

And then it all fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - The Black Beast**

Is it really him? It's been an eternity since I've laid eyes upon The Traitor. Looking down at my hands I realize that I… I had touched him. Did my touch corrupt him like all the rest? Something deep within me hopes that it didn't, that Henry - no, The Traitor - is ok. He will set us free, he has to… he wouldn't betray an old pal like that, would he?


	4. Chapter 4

I jolt up with a start. That couldn't have been real… right? "Of course not, I must have hit my head when I ran into that door." Who am I even talking to at this point? Just have to continue on I guess.

Whilst opening the door and peering into the entrance of the music department, I freeze… ink is splattered everywhere and unintelligible words are written on the wall. "What the fu - fu - frick happened here?" What the hell did Joey do after I left?

I turn right and almost run into a rickety desk. I notice another worn cassette tape resting on top. In hopes of sitting in it's chair while listening, I step around to the front of the desk and into… an ink puddle. Strange… this is much gooier than anything I ever used when animating. Any attempts to wipe it off are in vain and I finally give up, and sit down in the creaky chair.

It only holds my weight for a moment before breaking, sending me crashing to the floor. I pause, needing a moment to process what had happened and that I'm now covered in ink. Staring at the wall, I begin to space out until I sneeze and it snaps me back.

Ah yes, the tape.

Unsteadily, I get back on my feet, holding onto the desk for balance. I grope for the recording, unable to grab it at first. Once I am able to hold it, I can't help but chuckle to myself. "You just want to cause me trouble, dontcha?"

I press the button to listen and my smile instantly disappears. Had this been a recording of anyone else, I would have just kept on smiling and listening. But this is a recording of Sammy Lawrence, head of the music department as well as the head douchebag. Sammy would always be the model employee while Joey was around but the second he left, Sammy became a nightmare.

Though I wasn't really paying attention, I could tell that Sammy was complaining about Joey in this recording. I tune back in just in time to hear Sammy's final words.

" _Can I get an amen?"_


End file.
